This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as liquid crystal displays may have a thin-film transistor layer that contains thin-film transistor circuitry and pixel electrodes. Liquid crystal displays may also have color filter layers. A color filter layer may have an array of color filter elements of different colors. A layer of liquid crystal material is sandwiched between the thin-film transistor layer and the color filter layer. The thin-film transistor layer is used to apply electric fields to the liquid crystal layer with the pixel electrodes. The color filter layer allows the display to display color images for a user.
To form a satisfactory display, the color filter layer should be aligned with the thin-film transistor layer. Alignment challenges and other issues should be addressed to ensure satisfactory display performance. If care is not taken, a display may be dim or may present images that appear washed out to a user.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays.